Devenir Serpentard
by LilVanille
Summary: Hermione fait un rêve dans lequel sont présents un Malefoy mort et son fantôme. Ce dernier lui explique qu’elle est sa dernière chance: elle doit le dissuader de devenir Mangemort: la cause de sa mort. Mais comment? « Deviens Serpentard, Granger. »
1. La concrétisation de ton imagination

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient pour le moment... Tout est à Rowling, cette grande auteur à qui l'on doit tant.

_Une nouvelle idée s'est implantée dans mon esprit... J'adore les histoires Drago/Hermione et là, j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration pour un scénario différent. Je vais vous résumer: Hermione fait un rêve dans lequel elle voit Drago mort et son fantôme auprès de lui. Le fantôme lui parle et lui explique qu'elle est sa dernière chance: elle doit l'aider et le dissuader de devenir un Mangemort... La cause de sa mort. Mais comment ? "Deviens Serpentard, Granger." À quel prix est-elle prête à s'y investir ?... C'est ce que nous allons voir._

* * *

...

* * *

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence très pesant qui n'était brisé que par les bruits de pas lents et successifs qu'elle produisait elle-même. Les deux hautes fenêtres à carreaux très sales se trouvant à sa hauteur prodiguaient une lumière claire dans un décor sombre: il faisait nuit. Les fenêtres étaient cassées à plusieurs endroits et des coups de vent froids s'y infiltraient, faisant virevolter sa robe de sorcier sur le sol poussiéreux. Le plus étrange dans tout cela était qu'elle ne portait pas ses souliers. Elle était pied nu. Le contact avec le parquet froid lui donnait des frissons dans le haut du dos.

«-Il... Il y a quelqu'un ? s'écria-t-elle en continuant sa lente progression vers le fond de la pièce.

L'endroit était désert. Quelques chaises étaient placées de travers un peu partout, éparpillées entre divers débris. Elle distinguait toutefois quelque chose de plus imposant sur le sol au fond de la pièce, une forme noire, à proximité d'une large cheminée où étaient posés des objets et des bocaux étranges. Une belle et ancienne horloge grand-mère trônait au centre du manteau. De là où Hermione se trouvait, il n'était pas possible de voir l'heure indiquée.

Curieuse, la sorcière accéléra le rythme de ses enjambées et, après quelques instants, elle se trouva assez près pour voir l'heure: il était presqu'une heure du matin. Puis, ses yeux se baissèrent presqu'instinctivement sur la forme allongée sur le parquet. C'était un corps, le corps d'un garçon...

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Granger. Tu arrives à un bien drôle de moment... Je viens de mourir. »

Un spectre d'une blancheur nacrée se tenait tout près du corps du jeune garçon. Il était assis sur l'une des rares chaises qui n'étaient pas renversées et jetait un coup d'oeil intéressé à la personne qui dérangeait le silence de la pièce. Le fantôme portait le même vêtement que le cadavre, c'est à dire une robe de sorcier complètement noire sur laquelle un simple petit symbole représentant une tête de mort dont un serpent sortait par sa bouche était imprimé sur le côté droit de la poitrine. Une baguette magique de chêne d'une trentaine de centimètres reposait sur le sol, tout juste à côté de la main inerte du sorcier. Le visage du mort affichait une bouche légèrement entrouverte, des yeux toujours ouverts et des sourcils froncés. Quelques mèches de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient étendues tout autour de sa tête dans un semblant de désordre qui lui donnait une certaine grâce. Le garçon avait l'air à peine plus vieux qu'elle, il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une différence d'un an entre eux.

Quant à lui, le spectre avait des traits plus détendus, comme si la mort lui avait permis de se sortir de cette position plus qu'inquiétante. Ses cheveux lisses étaient tirés vers l'arrière dans une coupe très classique qui lui donnait un air aristocratique. Ses yeux autrefois d'un bleu presque gris, étaient maintenant aussi blancs que son corps lui-même, mais on y sentait toujours cette lueur de confiance et une froideur quasi- terrifiante.

«-De mourir ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible après cet instant d'observation.

« Tu as bien entendu. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi. Mais tu t'en moques bien, évidemment. » disait le fantôme d'un air détaché.

«-Bien sûr que non ! trancha Hermione en s'approchant très lentement. Ce... Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu des différends que je voudrais te voir mort...

« Peu importe. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix à présent sèche.

«-Mais où sommes-nous, Malefoy ? Que s'est-il passé ici ? marmonna Hermione qui commençait à se sentir assez mal à l'aise.

« Dans ton futur, mon présent, je me suis fait tuer, vraisemblablement par ordre de Voldemort... C'est aussi simple que ça. Une bêtise qu'aura été de rejoindre les rang des Mangemorts. »

«-Qu... Dans le futur ? répéta Hermione, incrédule, oubliant ce qu'il avait dit ensuite.

« Un simple rêve pour toi, Granger. Une concrétisation de ton imagination. Ne te fais pas d'idée, tu n'es pas devenue une sorte de Trelawney, expliqua- t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. »

Il soupira finalement et détacha enfin son regard de sur la sorcière pour jeter un coup d'oeil au corps étendu sur le sol.

« Si seulement j'avais su... Qui l'eut cru: tu es ma seule chance, Granger. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est honteux, non ? Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire mon difficile, n'est-ce pas ? »

«-De quoi tu parles au juste ? Et il me semble que tu pourrais peut-être faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect, si tu veux de l'aide.

« Il faut que tu m'empêches de devenir Mangemort » lança Malefoy en époussetant sa robe puisqu'une faible brise venait de soulever la poussière qui l'entourait.

«-Oh, juste ça ? ironisa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Aussi bien me demander de te convertir à la vie de Moldu.

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant, rétorqua le sorcier et une ombre de sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Tu peux me tenir tête, c'est ton avantage, tu pourrais peut-être me faire changer de... choix de carrière. »

«-Attends... Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux ? intervint la jeune fille en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Moi, te faire changer de côté ? Je ne pense pas avoir une quelconque influence sur tes actions, Malefoy.

Il se frotta le cou d'un geste anxieux et, à ce moment-là, un bruit sec se fit entendre. L'horloge indiquait maintenant une heure pile. Un petit gong répétitif, semblable au bruit d'un tempo rapide, retentit. Ce bruit rappelait quelque chose à Hermione, bien qu'elle ne pût réaliser ce que c'était sur le coup.

« Écoute bien, fit Malefoy d'un ton empressé, si tu évites de me parler du fait que c'est un rêve qui t'a prévenu, je ne devrais pas te prendre trop au ridicule. Tu n'auras qu'à me parler du comportement exigeant de mon père, qui n'était pas fier de moi, qui aurait voulu un fils capable de gagner au Quidditch, capable d'avoir de bonnes notes, capable de lui faire honneur. Rappelle-moi mes frustrations, mes peurs... Tu peux toujours tenter de m'approcher, oui, c'est une excellente idée..., dit Malefoy comme si un éclair de génie l'avait frappé.

_Deviens Serpentard, Granger_. »

Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur étrange qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas et il se leva pour s'approcher de la jeune fille.

«-Devenir Serpentard ? Pas question ! Il est impossible de changer de maison de toute façon, rétorqua Hermione dont la vision commençait à se brouiller sous le son continu du gong. C'est bien écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu aurais peut-être du le lire. Et puis Dumbledore n'accepterait jamais ça... Tu n'aurais pas plutôt un secret intime que tu pourrais me réveler et moi te raconter dans mon présent ? Peut-être qu'ainsi tu me croirais.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Granger, ne me parle surtout pas de vision ou de rêve, je te prendrais pour une folle. Et déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'estime pour toi... Il va falloir faire ton possible autrement... »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le corps du fantôme devenait de plus en plus pâle, tout comme la pièce et les objets qui l'entouraient. Une sensation bizarre se fit ressentir dans le bas de l'estomac d'Hermione alors que Malefoy continuait d'articuler, mais aucun son n'était apparemment produit. C'était comme si elle était emportée ailleurs.

À présent, tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Le spectre tendit la main, pointant l'index en direction de la robe de sorcier qui enveloppait le cadavre du jeune homme. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit agenouillé aux côtés de son propre corps et continua de pointer la robe, essayant probablement de faire comprendre quelque chose à Hermione qui plissait les yeux pour garder sa concentration et ne pas tomber sans connaissance. Tout l'espace commença à tournoyer violemment puis Hermione se releva dans son lit à Poudlard sous le son de l'alarme de sa radio magique.

* * *

...

* * *

Alors, c'était pas trop mal ? C'est l'intro, évidemment, fallait se mettre en situation. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ? Que va faire Hermione ? Elle va sûrement tout laisser tomber (ah oui, et mon histoire tombe à l'eau hein ? bon... Alors sinon...) Enfin, je me dépêche de continuer, sans oublier mon autre fic que je vais reprendre, désolée à tous mes lecteurs !

LilVanille qui vous salue et vous prie de lui laisser un review pour partager votre avis!


	2. La collection de Mme Pince

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient pour le moment... Tout est à Rowling, cette grande auteur à qui l'on doit tant.  
  
Je suis _HORRIBLE_. Je vous ai fait attendre pendant plus de quoi… 2-3 mois ? Arf… Je suis désolée. Je vais tâcher de ne plus recommencer, mais vous savez, j'ai énormément de travail scolaire et ce deuxième chapitre avait majoritairement été rédigé avant que je ne retourne à l'école. Donc, je n'ai aucune idée de quand la suite paraitra, mais je vais faire mon possible pour trouver du temps.  
  
Mis à part ça, je voulais prendre le temps de vous remercier, reviewers du chapitre 1, vous qui avez été étonnamment nombreux… 35 reviews pour un chapitre, c'est pas mal !! Je suis vraiment heureuse de constater que le début vous a plu. Une réponse à chacun d'entre vous sera donnée à la fin de ce chapitre, allez donc y voir si vous m'aviez laissé un message. Pour les autres, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Merci et sur ce, la suite.

* * *

- Hermione... Veux-tu bien m'éteindre ça tout de suite ? marmonna une voix à sa gauche qui appartenait à Parvati Patil. Y'en a qui essaient de dormir, tu sais... C'est quoi cette idée de mettre son réveil aussi tôt ?  
  
- Je dois aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque avant le cours de Potions, répondit simplement Hermione en enfilant sa robe de sorcier.  
  
Elle entendit Parvati soupirer et se tourner dans l'autre direction, se cachant la tête sous son oreiller.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? articula avec peine Lavande Brown, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec qui elles partageaient le dortoir. J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre. Vous savez, j'étais en train de faire un rêve fabuleux. Je me trouvais dans une salle gigantesque avec plusieurs personnes qui dansaient sur une musique de conte de fée. Quelques invités se sont déplacés autour de moi et j'ai aperçu un homme en complet noir debout sur le balcon. Alors, j'ai marché pour le rejoindre, curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait... J'ai dû marché assez longtemps pour le rejoindre, puis dès que j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers moi, un son étrange s'est fait entendre... c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillée. La poisse...  
  
Parvati se redressa dans son lit à baldaquin, son visage éclairé d'un sourire radieux.  
  
- Lavande, vite ! Tu dois tout prendre en note avant de l'oublier. Tu pourras demander au professeur Trelawney qu'elle t'aide à analyser la signification profonde de ce rêve dès ce midi.  
  
- Tu as bien raison, je m'y mets, accorda Lavande en tirant sur le rideau qui couvrait une fenêtre pour laisser entrer la lumière matinale dans la pièce.  
  
Elle attrapa ensuite un petit carnet et une plume qui se trouvaient dans le premier tiroir de sa commode et se mit à écrire fougueusement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un effort de concentration.  
  
- Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai fait un rêve étrange moi aussi cette nuit... Hum... Je crois que je discutais avec un fantôme, dit Hermione avec une pointe d'humour, revoyant brièvement une forme translucide.  
  
- C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies plus de cours avec le professeur Trelawney tu sais... On apprend à interpréter nos rêves maintenant, c'est très intéressant.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent en réalisant avec horreur le type de discussion qu'elle avait avec Parvati. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour se remettre à sa tâche – faire entrer le plus grand nombre de livres possible dans son sac à dos.  
  
- Non merci, je préfère de loin l'Arithmancie, répliqua la sorcière plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'est beaucoup plus utile si tu veux mon avis.  
  
Parvati haussa les épaules d'un air détaché, mais Hermione remarqua bien le coup d'œil méchant que la Gryffondor lui lança immédiatement. Elle ne devait pas apprécier qu'on parle ainsi du cours de Divination mais, franchement, ce cours était d'une inutilité impressionnante. Il fallait être honnête avec soi-même.  
  
Hermione boucla son sac lorsqu'il lui fut impossible d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur et le hissa avec précaution sur son épaule. Elle lança un dernier regard vers Parvati qui discutait maintenant avec Lavande du rêve que cette dernière avait fait. La sorcière tourna donc les talons et franchit la porte qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor sans ajouter un mot.  
  
La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité déconcertante qui fit fléchir Hermione. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait une impression de déjà-vu qui lui revenait en tête...  
  
Était-ce cet étrange rêve qui l'avait marquée à ce point ? C'était ridicule... Un rêve, ce n'est que le cerveau qui concrétise une histoire avec l'aide des souvenirs d'une personne. Une concrétisation de l'imagination...  
  
« Un simple rêve pour toi, Granger. Une concrétisation de ton imagination. »  
  
D'où cette phrase pouvait-elle provenir ? Elle s'était formée si rapidement dans sa tête qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas d'elle... Comme si quelqu'un le lui avait soufflée à l'oreille. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une séquence d'une discussion qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eue. Peut-être devenait-elle complètement folle. À son avis, la divination avait toujours été une science inexacte qui ne servait strictement à rien. Alors, cette sensation d'avoir eu une prémonition – ou peu importe le nom que l'on aurait pu associer à cette expérience – lui donnait l'impression de devenir une sorte de Trelawney.  
  
« Ne te fais pas d'idée, tu n'es pas devenue une sorte de Trelawney... »  
  
Hermione arriva devant la bibliothèque, sans s'être vraiment rendue compte du chemin qu'elle avait empruntée. Quelques élèves de Serdaigle qui passèrent par là lui adressèrent un regard amusé avant de se regarder entre eux pour pouffer de rire. Était-elle plantée là depuis plusieurs minutes ? Elle n'en avait pas eu l'impression pourtant.  
  
Elle reconnut l'odeur de vieux grimoires qui caractérisait la bibliothèque dès qu'elle y fit ses premiers pas. C'était une odeur qu'elle avait toujours appréciée et qu'elle associait automatiquement à la « connaissance ».  
  
Mme Pince était assise à son bureau et accorda à Hermione un froncement de sourcil observateur. La vieille sorcière à la stature de vautour était reconnue pour sa sévérité quant aux soins et au respect que les élèves – et les professeurs – devaient conférer à « sa » collection. Compte-tenu de l'attitude qu'avait toujours employée Hermione, la bibliothécaire n'avait jamais rien trouvé à lui repprocher, mais ce n'était certainement pas les efforts déployés qui manquaient.  
  
- Rien n'a été endommagé, j'espère ? dit Mme Pince d'une voix haut perché en aperçevant le sac d'Hermione dont les coutures étaient sous le point d'exploser compte-tenu la masse des livres.  
  
- Bien sûr que non, répondit simplement la sorcière en déposant ses emprunts sur la table.  
  
Mme Pince n'ajouta rien et attrapa la pile de livres que lui avait apportée Hermione, les scrutant d'un revers à l'autre afin de vérifier si la Gryffondor avait dit vrai.  
  
Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea directement vers l'étagère qui contenait les reccueils avancés de Potions qu'elle avait prévu emprunter. Les livres de cet espace avaient toujours été très poussiéreux, n'étant que très rarement sortis par les élèves de l'école. En fait, c'était plutôt les élèves de septième année qui désiraient en apprendre davantage sur le programme de Potions qui les consultaient, et il fallait l'avouer, bien peu de personnes ne voulaient en apprendre davantage sur ce programme, mis à part Hermione elle-même.  
  
La sorcière appliqua l'index sur la couverture d'un livre pour enlever la poussière et en lut le titre. C'était bien l'exemplaire qu'elle voulait : « Les flacons démystifiés par Marty Bouilloney ». Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre beaucoup moins poussiéreux qui avait été posé scrupuleusement entre deux épais volumes. Hermione l'attrapa en soupirant. Les gens ne prendraient donc jamais la peine de replacer les livres qu'ils avaient consultés au bon endroit. Par la suite, il était impossible de retrouver ces exemplaires ou alors on finissait par les revoir dans une section totalement étonnante. Comme la fois où elle avait trouvé un tome traitant des aventures d'un certain Moldu fou du nom de Martin Miggs dans le coin Botanique.  
  
Elle retourna le livre du bout des doigts pour en voir le titre. Il s'agissait de L'histoire de Poudlard.  
  
« Il est impossible de changer de maison de toute façon. C'est bien écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu aurais peut-être dû le lire. »  
  
Puis elle se rappela de tout.

...  
  
- J'ai rêvé de Malefoy, fit Hermione en arrivant à la table de Gryffondor pour le déjeuner, à Harry et Ron, qui faillirent s'étouffer à son affirmation.  
  
- De _Malefoy _? s'exclama Ron avec une expression de pur dégoût affichée ouvertement sur le visage alors que Harry restait silencieux. Tu ne veux _quand même_ pas dire que -  
  
- Ron, tu es répugnant, coupa Hermione comprenant rapidement ce qu'il avait pensé. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. En fait – vous allez trouver ça ridicule – il était mort et me demandait de l'aider. Il me demandait de l'empêcher de devenir un Mangemort.  
  
Hermione avait dit cela d'un ton qu'elle voulait tout à fait détaché, mais ce n'était pas véritablement la sensation qu'elle éprouvait face à cette histoire.  
  
- Tes rêves manquent de réalisme tu sais, déclara Ron, se resaisissant du choc initial.  
  
- Mais vous savez, recommença-t'elle sans prêter attention à ce que lui avait dit Ron, après coup, j'y ai réfléchi et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas si débile. En réalité, si on pouvait faire comprendre à ces futurs Mangemorts les risques qu'ils prendraient à suivre Voldemort, peut-être pourrions-nous éviter des morts inutiles et -  
  
- T'es devenu folle ? Et tu comptes faire ça comment exactement ? lui demanda Ron. Leur demander gentillement, autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, de ne pas rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
  
- Justement, c'est amusant que tu me demandes ça, commença Hermione d'une voix soudain plus aiguë, parce que ce rêve m'a donné une idée.  
  
Harry et Ron la dévisagèrent, mais ne dirent rien, probablement curieux de savoir ce qu'elle envisageait.  
  
- Dans ce rêve, le fantôme – elle crut bon de ne pas mentionner le nom de Malefoy – me suggérait d'entrer à Serpentard.  
  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et jeta un coup d'œil discret à la table des Serpentard où elle aperçut Malefoy qui discutait avec cette stupide Parkinson. Elle détourna les yeux pour fixer les visages de ses amis qui passèrent de la curiosité à une incrédulité complète.  
  
- Hermione, j'aurais pensé que mon expérience de rêves de l'année dernière aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui de ne pas prendre tout ça trop au sérieux, et certainement pas toi...  
  
- Harry... commença Hermione, déconcertée par la déclaration émotive du garçon – il ne parlait jamais des événements de l'an passé concernant la mort de Sirius - c'est très différent... Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais grand chose et je pourrais contribuer à ma façon pour aider l'Ordre.  
  
- Si tu tiens tant à te consacrer à une cause, pourquoi ne pas plutôt continuer la SALE ? Tu aurais beaucoup plus de chance de sauver tous les elfes de maison réunis que les Serpentard, si tu veux mon avis, s'indigna Ron.  
  
- Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre...  
  
- Tu ne réalises pas qu'ils ne veulent pas de ton aide ? Ils ne demandent pas à être sauvés, Hermione, tu ne peux rien y faire !  
  
- Et si ça pouvait changer quelque chose Ron ? Je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer ! répondit-elle en commençant à perdre patience.  
  
- Tu crois qu'ils vont gober ça, hein, la fille de Moldus qui devient Serpentard du jour au lendemain ? lui demanda Ron en élevant la voix. Ils vont se douter de quelque chose, même s'ils sont très stupides. Et puis, depuis quand est-ce qu'on peut changer de maison ?  
  
- J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque ce matin et je suis tombée sur une ancienne édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard qui affirme que certaines personnes auraient déjà passé une deuxième répartition suite à un choc émotionnel intense. Comme la mort de parents proches ou une révélation particulièrement tragique... Par exemple le fait d'apprendre d'avoir été adopté...  
  
- Tu voudrais faire croire à tout le monde que tu es une Sang Pur, c'est ça ? s'emporta Ron qui semblait à présent hors de lui.

- Pas du tout, Ron ! On dirait bien que tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je vous ai dit !  
  
- Toi, Harry, tu en penses quoi ? s'exclama Ron, espérant un coup de main de son ami qui n'avait toujours rien dit.  
  
- Err.. Et bien, pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas vraiment ta motivation à vouloir faire ça, Hermione. Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? Je veux dire... Les Serpentard sont tout de même des personnes de nature méfiante. Et passer toute l'année avec eux... Ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?  
  
- Mais bien sûr que ça vaut le coup ! Et franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prends la peine de vous en parler, c'est clair que votre idée est déjà faite.  
  
Hermione rattrapa son sac et se leva de son siège, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Elle eut seulement le temps d'entendre un simple « Rassure-moi, elle plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? » derrière elle et cela eut comme effet de la mettre encore plus en colère.  
  
Elle avait espéré qu'ils réagiraient différemment... Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle avait anticipé leur réaction, comment pouvaient-ils le prendre autrement ? Elle leur apprenait qu'elle changerait peut-être de maison afin de venir en aide à leur ennemi des six dernières années. Enfin, peu importe ce qu'ils pensaient, elle devait le faire, non ? C'était important et surtout, cela aiderait l'Ordre.  
  
Elle devait aller voir Dumbledore.

* * *

Alors, que ce passera-t-il ? Que dira Dumbledore ? Est-ce qu'un changement de maison sera possible et si oui, comment réagiront les Serpentard ? À voir dans les prochains chapitres…  
  
Explication de la longueur du chap 2 : Relativement court, mais comme j'avais prévu faire, 'aurait été très très long et plus d'attente nécessaire... Alors voilà, j'ai préféré couper en deux. Je ne vous donne pas trop de détail pour ne pas vous dire en quoi consistera exactement le 3...  
  
Merci de me laisser un review comme :  
  
Heath Wingwhit : Merci beaucoup, c'est encourageant J J'espère que la lecture de mon histoire t'aidera dans l'apprentissage du français !  
  
Morri : lol j'adore ces commentaires hyper-longs et développés ! Je sens le questionnement intensif que je t'ai fait subir… c'est fabuleux lol ! J'espère te retrouver dans les reviews du chapitre 2, tu es une lectrice que je n'aimerais surtout pas perdre. Enfin, cette suite devrait te faire voir un peu la réaction de nos deux héros favoris et pour Drago… ce sera plus tard héhé !  
  
Amélie : Merci du commentaire, je vais essayer de suivre le conseil lol !  
  
Nocturine : Oui, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'un peu original, j'espèrais que vous le perceviez comme moi… Merci beaucoup.  
  
Emma : Héhé ! Ce sera donc à suivre ! Merci du commentaire et bonne lecture ;)  
  
Lunea : La réaction, on la voit pas mal dans ce chapitre, pour le changement de maison, normalement ce sera du ressort du chapitre 3. Merci énormément pour le commentaire et en espérant te revoir !  
  
Slydawn : Merci ! Et voici la suite hihii !  
  
Padmacho : lol ! Je le fais aussi parfois dans certaines fics. Au moins, tu as pris le temps de reviewer, ce qui m'indique que ça a dû te plaire.  
  
Talema : Merci beaucoup !!  
  
Yogane : Je souhaite aussi que cette histoire soit excellente, alors merci de tes encouragements, c'est très apprécié !  
  
frite12 : Merci bien ! Oui donc voici le chapitre 2 et je sais que tu es une écrivaine et lectrice très présente dans les fics Drago/Hermione donc j'attends ton commentaire pour cette suite également ;) En espérant que tu aimes lol !  
  
Kaorulabelle : Merci beaucoup !!  
  
marilla-chan : À tes ordres lol ! La suite n'a pas été mise très rapidement, mais bon, la voici !  
  
dragonia : La voilà ! Dis-moi si tu as aimé !  
  
Pansy : lol ! Je t'approuve ! Enfin, nous verrons tout ça plus tard...  
  
loli : Merci ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ;)  
  
Lyrathena : Désolée pour l'attente... Voici la suite.  
  
gody : J'irai voir tes histoires, promis ! Merci du commentaire J  
  
nargesse : lool !!! Merci beaucoup et c'est bien à voir... Comment elle va s'en sortir… Ah, si seulement je le savais (hahaha ;))  
  
Mirug : La voilà héhé, j'espère que tu aimeras!  
  
Ptite Elfe : Hahaha, j'aime bien les commentaires rédigés à 1h45 du mat' . Effectivement, j'ai essayé de ne pas l'embellir et JAMAIS il ne sera embelli. Vous serez prévenus… Je veux un Malefoy réaliste aux répliques toujours aussi méchantes (mais oh combien amusantes). Merci ;)  
  
Safaa : lol, ne me hante pas, voici la suite hahaha... Et j'avoue que je ne connaissais pas ce livre de la collection Chair de Poule, mon inspiration ne venait pas de là, merci pour tout et j'espère te revoir ;)  
  
Virginia C. Weasley : lol ça a vraiment été long mon « update » hein ? Mouais, un gros merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
Kitty-hp-16 : Pourquoi un tel rêve ? Honnêtement, je n'avais pas prévu tout expliquer à ce propos, mais j'essayerai d'inclure une part d'explications « rationnelles ». lol. Merci beaucoup!  
  
Fenn : lol le commentaire forcé hein ? Bon, un grand merci pour cette analyse et heureuse que ça t'ait plu !  
  
Lisalune : lol rien ne t'échappe, eh bien merci beaucoup pour le commentaire !  
  
Zed Oras : J'essayerai d'y rester très fidèles, c'est promis. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu trouveras que ce deuxième chapitre est toujours réaliste pour les persos.  
  
me : lol la voilà.  
shetane : Merci et voilà la suite de ce prologue. C'est encore un peu court, mais je ne voulais pas ajouter la scène avec Dumbledore et ce qui se passe par la suite, c'aurait été un peu long. Dis-moi si ça te plait  
  
marion : Merci beaucoup et je vais tenter mon possible pour que ce soit différent de la majorité des histoires du genre... On verra si ce sera le cas.  
  
Megane Malefoy : loll !!! Tiens, tu l'as la suite maintenant... Mais j'avoue que c'est encore un peu court, comme je disais à shetane (voir plus haut), c'est que sinon, c'aurait été très long, donc je vais couper en deux pour réduire le volume et l'attente (déjà que ça a pris 3 mois, faudrait pas exagérer !!)  
  
Hermione99 : Merci beaucoup ! Comment elle va s'y prendre... On a déjà une petite idée dans ce texte-ci, mais plus d'infos dans chapitre 3 !  
  
lilouthephoenix : hihihi oui, ça promet ! Je sens que je vais avoir du plaisir à composer cette histoire, moi.  
  
zeeve lelula : Le chapitre deux est en ligne, bonne lecture et merci du message !  
  
Selene-Helix-Crystal : lol la voici, la suite! (j'ai dû dire ça à peu près 15 fois, c'est fou ce que je me répète lol) enfin, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot !  
  
NA : Je sais maintenant pourquoi les auteurs ne répondent pas toujours individuellement à chaque review quand il y en a beaucoup ' c'est lonng lool. 


	3. Le Choixpeau se prononce

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient pour le moment... Tout est à Rowling, cette grande auteur à qui l'on doit tant.

Voici enfin le troisième chapitre, celui qui ouvre la voie à l'histoire de "Devenir Serpentard". Vous allez voir qu'il y a peu ou pas d'aventure, mais je pense que c'était assez essentiel à l'histoire… Disons indispensable lol : Faut bien que Hermione atterisse à Serpentard, qu'elle y soit répartie.

Alors reviewez pour encourager la suite qui promet ! Merci et bonne lecture...

PS : Ce chapitre est assez long je pense, j'espère que vous trouverez que le délai aura valu la peine.

* * *

- Professeur McGonagall ! s'enquit Hermione d'une voix forte.

La concernée se retourna brusquement, renversant presque un élève de Serdaigle au visage couvert de verrues au passage. Elle tourna la tête à quelques reprises avant d'apercevoir Hermione qui l'observait à une dizaine de mètres. La jeune sorcière escalada les escaliers de marbre avant d'aborder le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Professeur, j'aurais à parler à Dumbledore. Je voulais donc savoir s'il serait possible d'avoir le mot de passe de son bureau.

- Oui, bien entendu, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall qui semblait un peu surprise par la question. Vous savez, j'allais justement voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il faut absolument arrêter Peeves et cette manie de jeter des poignées de Poudre à Verrue sur les élèves. Près de vingt, presque tous des Serpentard, se sont rendus au bureau de Madame Pomfresh – la pauvre n'en finit plus – depuis qu'il a mis la main sur ce sac de Poudre à Verrue la semaine dernière. Allez donc savoir d'où vient cet approvisionnement…

Hermione avait en effet entendu parler de cette histoire et soupçonnait fortement les jumeaux Weasley de fournir à Peeves des objets magiques illégaux afin de les tester sur les Serpentard. Cependant, pour l'instant, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête c'est qu'elle ne serait certainement pas capable de discuter de la possibilité de changer de maison devant McGonagall.

- Vous désirez toujours m'accompagner, miss Granger ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, qui avait déjà fait quelques pas, en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec un rapide sourire.

Hermione suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore devant laquelle une gargouille d'une extrême laideur avait été placée.

- Nougat moelleux, récita lentement le professeur.

La gargouille fit un pas de côté et un pan de mur se déplaça pour laisser découvrir un escalier en colimaçon. Le professeur McGonagall prit les devants et escalada les escaliers suivit par Hermione.

Les deux sorcières se rendirent jusque dans l'entrée menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard, face à la haute porte de chêne. Elles devaient attendre que Dumbledore ait terminé un entretien pour les recevoir. Hermione remarqua à quel point il semblait y avoir un malaise entre elle et sa directrice de maison: cette dernière devait se demander les raisons qui poussaient Hermione à vouloir discuter avec le directeur, mais la jeune sorcière n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'aborder le sujet.

Tout à coup - et à la joie de Hermione -, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le bureau suivit par des voix qui semblaient se rapprocher d'elles.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Alphard. Nous nous en reparlerons donc lorsque vous reviendrez en octobre prochain. Saluez votre sœur de ma part.

- Bien entendu, Dumbledore. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, s'exclama le sorcier en plombant fièrement le torse.

Après un instant plus silencieux, le dénommé Alphard ouvrit vigoureusement la grande porte de chêne. C'était un homme assez âgé, à la taille imposante, qui portait un nœud-papillon qui lui allait facilement jusqu'au menton tant il était large. Hermione lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec l'oncle de Harry, qu'elle avait parfois aperçu à la gare de King's Cross. Il semblait cependant plus sympathique et la baguette qui dépassait de sa poche arrière trahissait son appartenance au monde des sorciers.

Ce dernier fit un dernier signe de tête en direction du bureau de Dumbledore – vraisemblablement à l'adresse du directeur lui-même – puis descendit les escaliers de pierre sans jeter le moindre regard aux deux sorcières. Il semblait trop occupé à regarder ses pieds par-dessus son énorme tour de taille – et de son nœud-papillon – dans le but, supposa Hermione, de ne pas tribucher en pleine figure.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil et le suivit du regard avant de tourner la tête vers la porte où apparut maintenant le directeur en personne.

- Si j'avais su que vous viendriez accompagnée, j'aurais bien préparé une seconde tasse de thé pour mademoiselle Granger, professeur.

Dumbledore adressa à la jeune sorcière un sourire taquin avant de les inviter à entrer. Hermione ne bougea pas, sachant qu'elle ne devait, pour l'instant, informer que le directeur lui-même de l'idée qu' _on_ lui avait donné. Pour l'instant, McGonagall ne pouvait pas être au courant, elle laisserait du moins le directeur en décider par la suite.

- Professeur, commença Hermione d'une voix sensiblement aiguë, si ça ne vous gêne pas, je préfèrerais attendre et vous voir en privé plus tard.

McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Hermione. Elle ne dit absolument rien mais son visage exprimait bien son sentiment : elle devait se demander quel motif poussait cette élève qu'elle appréciait tant à vouloir lui cacher quelque chose. Dumbledore sentit ce malaise et accepta la requête de la jeune sorcière par un hochement de tête.

- Cela ne me pose aucunement problème, mademoiselle Granger. Je vous reviens dans quelques minutes.

McGonagall, possiblement légèrement offusquée, pénétra dans le bureau du directeur et la porte se referma derrière elle dans un faible bruit.

Hermione attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que le professeur McGonagall ne réaparaisse, avec un air un peu renfrogné – peut-être Dumbledore avait-il refusé qu'on agisse pour arrêter l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Elle adressa un sourire rapide à Hermione, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. En une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres avaient repris leur position initiale, formant simplement une mince ligne au-dessus de son menton.

La directrice de Gryffondor continua son chemin et descendit les escaliers tandis que Dumbledore invita Hermione à le suivre à l'intérieur.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était absolument fascinant. La grande pièce de forme circulaire contenait une foule d'instruments magiques qui – encore pour certains – restaient inconnus aux yeux de Hermione. Elle aurait adoré avoir la possibilité de les étudier pendant quelques heures. Alors que la sorcière continuait à observer les environs, la voix de Dumbledore retentit parmi les sons étranges émis par quelques objets et les ronflements de plusieurs anciens directeurs, somnolant dans leur tableau.

- Je ne crois rien vous apprendre en affirmant que le professeur McGonagall était légèrement surprise de vous entendre demander un entretien privé, et moi de même, je dois vous l'avouer, dit Dumbledore en s'assoyant dans son fauteuil.

- Je comprends, mais je pense qu'il est préférable d'en parler seulement avec vous pour l'instant.

- Très bien, alors je vous écoute, Miss Granger. Venez donc vous asseoir.

Hermione hocha la tête affirmativement et vint prendre place dans le siège qui faisait face à Dumbledore. Elle ne savait pas exactement de quelle façon commencer le récit de ses réflexions et fut surprise de s'entendre répondre si naturellement.

- Je veux aider l'Ordre, professeur, et je crois savoir quoi faire.

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire et un haussement de sourcils. Il semblait surpris de la déclaration de Hermione.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien déterminée. Je suis prêt à entendre ce que vous suggérez, mademoiselle Granger, mais rappelez-vous que je vous considère encore très jeune pour venir en aide à l'Ordre. Vos études doivent passer passer en premier, vous en êtes assurément aussi consciente que moi.

- Ça n'aurait aucun effet sur mes études, j'en suis certaine, répliqua Hermione d'une voix confiante.

- Très bien, alors à quoi aviez-vous pensé ?

- En fait, je veux essayer de dissuader les Serpentard de devenir Mangemort.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, j'en suis désolé, intervint-il rapidement sur un ton très calme en hochant doucement la tête.

- Écoutez seulement ce à quoi j'avais pensé, professeur. Je vous le dis, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et c'est très sensé.

Le directeur de l'école prit une longue et profonde inspiration et la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- D'accord, allez-y, miss Granger.

- Je vais être honnête avec vous, commença Hermione en observant attentivement le moindre signe de réaction de la part du directeur, l'élément déclencheur de cette idée, c'est un rêve que j'ai fait. Vous savez, je n'accorde, habituellement, que très peu d'importance à ce genre de choses, mais je ne pouvais pas rester insensible à celui-ci; je pense que cela pourrait avoir un effet considérable sur les rangs de Voldemort.

- C'est effectivement possible, mais les risques sont très élevés.

- J'y ai déjà pensé. C'est un risque que je suis prête à courir.

- Et qu'aviez-vous prévu faire exactement pour dissuader ces quelques Mangemorts potentiels ?

- Leur faire comprendre dans quoi ils s'engagent. Pour ce faire, je devrais entrer à Serpentard.

Hermione appréhendait une forte surprise de Dumbledore, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle, prêt à entendre la suite.

- J'ai lu dans une ancienne version de L'Histoire de Poudlard qu'il était déjà advenu que des élèves soient répartis une deuxième fois à la suite d'un choc émotionnel intense. J'ai donc pensé qu'il serait possible de faire croire à tout le monde que j'avais, en réalité, été adopté. Ce genre de nouvelle pourrait très bien justifier le besoin de subir une autre répartition, comme cela a été le cas de Brian Hermhen en 1823, qui avait passé de Serpentard à Serdaigle lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était en fait le fils de deux Moldus. Je crois que le choix du Choixpeau est davantage influencé par la façon de penser de celui qui le porte que sa réelle ascendance… Hermhen avait en effet les convictions des familles de Sang Pur et avait d'abord été réparti à Serpentard malgré le fait qu'il soit en fait d'ascendance Moldue. Donc, il serait très possible d'entrer à Serpentard si j'adopte le point de vue type des élèves de cette maison.

Tout au long de son explication, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Dumbledore semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, le vieux sorcier se leva pour aller caresser le plumage de son phénix - Fumseck - qui était perché derrière le bureau. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu paraître si peu en contrôle d'une situation. Après quelques minutes, il prit finalement la parole.

- Êtes-vous certaine d'avoir pris conscience de ce que tout cela implique ? commença-t'il d'une voix douce. Je veux dire qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, vous devrez passer toute l'année là-bas, peu importe ce qui arrive. De plus, vous n'aurez plus la chance d'avoir le support de vos amis : vous ne gagneriez certainement pas la confiance des Serpentard en entretenant toujours une certaine relation avec monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley, vous savez.

- J'y ai pensé, monsieur le directeur. Je crois que le principal, c'est les vies qui sont en jeu. Et puis, ce ne serait que pour moins d'un an… Par la suite, je n'aurai plus à faire semblant.

- Vous croyez ? Et si Voldemort est toujours vivant et qu'il vient à savoir ce que vous avez fait ? fit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Vous serez d'autant plus en danger en dehors de Poudlard, mademoiselle Granger. Vous devez donc être certaine d'être prête à prendre ce risque.

Dumbledore regardait Hermione très attentivement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Plusieurs anciens directeurs ne faisaient même plus semblant de dormir et observaient la scène du haut de leur tableau. Le directeur actuel, quant à lui, attendait patiemment la réponse affirmative ou négative de la sorcière… cette réponse qui aurait un effet fatal sur le déroulement de sa vie toute entière.

« Tu m'en dois toute une, Malefoy. » pensa Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je suis prête.

…

Poudlard n'avait jamais été une école où l'on s'amusait à raconter des histoires sur le compte des autres élèves, mais toute chose secrète finissait invraisemblablement par être connue de tous et chacun d'une façon qui restait encore bien mystérieuse.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, il était nécessaire que l'histoire de l'adoption de Hermione soit apprise par tout le monde, mais pas de n'importe quelle façon. Dumbledore avait planifié une mise en situation parfaite afin de convaincre tout le monde du fait que la Hermione Granger, « Sang-de-Bourbe » et « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » était, en réalité, fille d'une longue lignée de sorciers – Dumbledore ne mentionna aucun nom fictif à ce propos à Hermione, ce n'était, selon lui, que d'une importance mineure.

Cette révélation devait lui avoir été faite par Dumbledore, à la demandes des parents adoptifs, les Granger, la considérant maintenant assez âgée pour connaître la vérité. Toutefois, cette nouvelle aurait créé un choc très grand chez Hermione – choc assez normal vu la situation. Le directeur aurait par la suite insisté auprès de la jeune sorcière pour qu'elle passe une seconde répartition, histoire de confirmer son appartenance à Gryffondor. Il aurait par la suite laissé un temps de réflexion à la sorcière pour réfléchir à cette alternative et c'est ce matin-là, accompagnée du professeur McGonagall, qu'elle avait accepté de passer une nouvelle fois sous le Choixpeau Magique.

Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que la nouvelle se répande dans toute l'école. Bien que l'histoire comportait certaines parts d'ombre, chacun était tant sidéré par le fait que Hermione Granger était en fait une fille de sorciers qu'on ne posa aucune question supplémentaire. On n'en parlait que lorsqu'on était certain de ne pas la trouver dans les parages, redoutant possiblement que la sorcière ne soit encore victime d'un « choc très grand » dont les conséquences restaient toujours à confirmer. Aucune plaisanterie, même de la part des Serpentard, n'eut lieu, à la surprise de Hermione elle-même.

En effet, contre toute vraisemblance, les Serpentard se montraient particulièrement silencieux face à cette affaire. En fait, ils semblaient aussi troublés que les autres élèves, ce qui paraissait presque impossible. Toutefois, il était arrivé une ou deux fois que Hermione entende des remarques déplaisantes, comme un simple « Si ça se trouve, ses vrais parents sont des géants ou des trolls ! » et des ricanements retentir, même qu'une fois Pansy Parkinson, accompagnée de Malefoy, avait lancé quelque chose à l'oreille de ce dernier. La plaisanterie, si stupide eût-elle été, déclancha un rire tonitruant chez le Serpentard.

…

La rumeur de la répartition, lors du repas du soir, de Hermione Granger commença à se répandre dans les Salles communes un après-midi pluvieux, puisque Peeves s'amusait à le crier dans les corridors de l'école en jetant des trophées sur les têtes des passants.

Hermione, qui tentait de rester assez discrète, restait souvent enfermée dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor à étudier, sortant que lorsque cela était indispensable : c'est-à-dire pour les cours et les repas. De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement sentir la pitié des autres alors qu'en fait, sa situation familiale n'avait rien de changé. Néanmoins, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se présenter au repas du soir : elle allait être répartie, à Serpentard, si tout allait conformément à ce qui devait se dérouler.

…

- Hermione, tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? demanda Lavande accompagnée d'une Parvati au sourire compatissant. Je veux dire, pour aller manger… On a entendu dire que c'était ce soir ta… répartition.

Parvati donna un coup de coude très peu subtil à Lavande, lui signalant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû éviter le sujet du changement de maison.

- Ça va Parvati, je m'en sors assez bien, vous savez… Et je veux bien y aller avec vous, finit la sorcière avec une certaine tristesse, sachant qu'elle ne parlerait certainement pas à ses deux compagnes de dortoir pendant un long moment.

Les trois sorcières descendirent dans la Salle Commune, passant devant un groupe de Gryffondor – ils jouaient aux Cartes Explosives – dont Harry et Ron faisaient partie. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Hermione et lui adressa un faible sourire. Ron ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir décidé d'entrer à Serpentard. Il ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas avant beaucoup de temps. Mais ses motifs étaient justifiés, n'est-ce pas ?

Lavande entraîna Hermione à travers l'espace normalement caché par le tableau de la Grosse Dame avant que la future Serpentard n'ait le temps de dire un dernier mot à ses deux meilleurs amis. Les sorcières se retrouvèrent dans les corridors du château.

- Dis, Hermione… Tu n'as pas peur d'être répartie ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor ? demanda Lavande en arborant un air triste.

- Pour être honnête Lavande, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment, répondit Hermione bien que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Inutile de préciser que le reste du chemin se déroula assez silencieusement.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Hermione remarqua les regards se retourner vers elles, en un seul mouvement. On aurait dit qu'un troll des montagnes féroce – rien de moins - venait de pénétrer dans la salle. La sorcière détourna les yeux en direction de la table des Serpentard, ses futurs condisciples, et eut, l'instant d'une seconde, une pointe de regret lui monter à la gorge.

Hermione s'assied à la table de Gryffondor et mangea sans appétit. Elle fut rejoint par Harry et Ron quelques minutes après, mais n'eut pas le courage d'entreprendre une conversation avec eux. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'envenimer les choses davantage avant de prendre le chemin de Serpentard. De toute façon, Dumbledore prit la parole tout de suite après.

- Je m'excuse d'interrompre le repas de certains, mais comme vous savez sans doute, c'est ce soir que Hermione Granger passera sous le Choixpeau Magique, suite à une nouvelle tragique qui l'a suffisamment ébranlé pour justifier une deuxième répartition. Cela ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes, je vous prierais donc de respecter le silence nécessaire au Choixpeau pour prendre sa décision.

Bien peu d'élèves furent surpris à cette annonce et toute la Grande Salle observa le professeur McGonagall s'approcher du tabouret – que Hermione n'avait pas remarqué encore, placé devant la table des professeurs – avec le Choixpeau dans les bras. La sorcière se leva, jeta un dernier regard aux Gryffondor – Harry luisouffla un simple« Bonne chance » - et se dirigea vers son ancienne directrice de maison qui l'attendait. Elle prit place, sentant le regard de toute l'école posé sur elle, et le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de regarder une dernière fois la Grande Salle en tant que Gryffondor.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de regretter quoi que ce soit d'autre puisque la voix du Choixpeau retentit dans sa tête.

« Alors, alors… C'est donc pour cette tête qu'on me demande une répartition en milieu d'année. Je crois que le choix est évident : Gryffondor t'irait parfaitement. Tu es en effet d'une intelligence formidable, mais c'est ton grand courage qui fait de toi une parfaite Gryffondor. »

Le visage de Hermione se crispa involontairement. Elle devait faire comprendre au Choixpeau que cette alternative n'était pas possible.

« Je ne peux pas aller à Gryffondor… Je dois aller à Serpentard… »

« Comment, dis-tu ? Serpentard ? Voilà un choix qui me surprend. J'ai déjà entendu le contraire, tu sais. »

« Je dois aller à Serpentard. » continua Hermione imperturbable.

« Mais tu y sembles si déterminée… »

La Grande Salle entière sembla retenir sa respiration lorsque le Choixpeau ouvrit la bouche – ou du moins ce qui lui tenait part de bouche – pour prononcer le verdict final de cette étrange répartition.

« SERPENTARD !! »

Et la Grande Salle sembla ne plus respirer pendant plusieurs secondes puisque personne ne savait quoi y ajouter.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous aura plu !

Je tiens à dire un grand merci aux reviewers du chapitre 2: j'ai lu tous vos commentaires et j'en tiens compte ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire, je l'apprécie énormément. Voilà: mise à jour, mon feed-back face à vos commentaires :

Kitty-hp-16 : Ron ne prenait pas Hermione au sérieux, c'est donc pour cela que sa réaction est restée sensiblement légère… Mais maintenant, il réaliste l'ampleur de la situation, et ça promet de mal se dérouler entre nos deux amis… La réaction des Serpentard, on l'aura dans le chapitre 4 (que j'ai déjà beaucoup entamé, je veux pas vous faire attendre) !

shetane : Lol tu as raisonné correctemment, tu as effectivement bien prévu la suite.

Stefie : La voici malgré le délai !

Lisalune : Humf, la fic Les tourments du passé est en « stand-by », si tu me permets l'expression… Donc, ça reste à voir. Je veux me concentrer sur Devenir Serpentard pour l'instant. Qui vivra verra !

Lunea : J'ai enfin posté la suite, j'espère que tu seras encore là pour la lire lol.

lilouthephoenix : Merci de ta compréhension mais là j'avoue que j'ai vraiment ambitionné. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous faire moins attendre les prochaines fois. Le chapitre 4 devrait te plaire pour la « mission » comme tu dis lol.

Les-divans-infernales : LOL Encore là, matière du quatrième chapitre… et un peu plus du cinquième à vrai dire. Tu devrais être satisfaite; les répliques sont assez grinçantes, elles me plaisent beaucoup héhéhé.

dragonia : lol je comprends! La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce nouveau chapitre.

glamour-girl : Ben tiens, tu avais vu juste ! La phase d'approchement de Malefoy est par contre à venir et je préfère ne pas m'aventurer dans ce sujet… À voir de lire la suite !

sophorasi : lol merci beaucoup, le chapitre 4 arrivera beaucoup plus vite que le 3, promis.

Kaorulabelle : Merci et voilà enfin le chapitre 3 tant attendu !

hermisha : Le chapitre est arrivé, j'espère recevoir encore tes commentaires.

Morgane : Désolée d'avoir été lente -- Je me rachète pour le prochain hein.

nfertari : lol voilà voilà et merci du commentaire.

Pansyslour : Merci ma chère !!

zeeve lelula : Lol ça aura été long ! Mais le voilà…

frite12 : L'approche chez les Serpentard chapitre 4 et les suivants comme tu as pu voir (j'ai vu le review déjà pour le troisième chapitre lol). Par « très présente dans les fics Drago/Hermione », je voulais dire que j'ai souvent remarqué que tu reviewais les histoires et je sens effectivement que tu en lis pas mal, je me trompe ?

agath : Tu sais, c'est ce genre de message qui me pousse dans le dos ! J'ai décidé de m'y mettre activement en remarquant qu'on lisait toujours l'histoire et qu'on avait hâte à la suite. Donc j'espère que ça te plait !

Ti-Ni.Nani : Bah elle ne pense pas réellement se rebeller en réalité ! Elle veut aider l'Ordre, un peu comme elle aimait « aider » les Elfes de Maison en vue de leur indépendance un jour. C'est sa manière à elle de se sentir utile et ça lui tient à cœur. Voilà la suite !

Mel : LOL Je suis tellement désolée tu sais! Je me sens vraiment mal de laisser passer un si grand délai entre deux chapitres… C'est l'inspiration, en grande partie, qui dirige l'écriture. Quand je suis à l'école, j'ai très peu de temps pour y penser et donc, je poste très peu. Ça explique la situation. L'idée me vient un peu de l'émission « Tru-Calling », tu connais ? Bref, c'est une fille à qui les morts parlent, lui demandant de l'aide afin de ne pas mourir, évidemment. Elle retourne dans le passé et change les choses… Donc, c'est de là que vient l'inspiration, j'essaye de l'adapter au sujet.

Continuez à m'écrire !


	4. Deviens Serpentard

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas l'univers de Harry Potter. Vous en doutiez sérieusement?

Merci beaucoup à Lisalune pour son aide en matière de tiret! Quel fléau! Je te remercie beaucoup de cette rapide réponse.

* * *

...

* * *

«-Tu veux bien essayer de prendre moins de place, Granger? fit une voix déplaisante aux oreilles de la nouvelle Serpentard. Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens d'arriver que tu peux te permettre de tout déplacer ici. C'est vraiment désagréable.

«-Pansy, ce sont simplement les boîtes dans lesquelles j'ai transporté mes affaires! Je n'ai évidemment pas l'intention de tout laisser traîner, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rester là pour regarder? Ce sera en ordre d'ici quelques minutes seulement... Si je ne me fais pas déranger constamment.

Parkinson fit la moue et s'assied sur son lit, qui était placé à seulement trois mètres de celui de Hermione : on avait installé un lit supplémentaire pour accueillir la nouvelle venue et cela ne plaisait pas nécessairement à celles qui occupaient déjà le dortoir.

«-Tiens, la petite nouvelle vint de débarquer on dirait, dit Amelaie Greengrass, arrivant à peine dans la salle.

Greengrass était une élève de Serpentard avec qui Hermione avait rarement eu des cours. Cependant, la sorcière avait entendu quelques propos à son endroit, surtout par Lavande qui lui avait dit un jour que c'était une vraie harpie arrogante qui n'avait aucun respect pour les autres. Bien que les paroles de Lavande devaient parfois être à prendre avec des pincettes, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à croire son ancienne compagne sur parole en apercevant le regard mauvais de la nouvelle arrivante.

En effet, les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, Greengrass se donnait un air supérieur dérangeant en observant les moindres actions de Hermione. Elle hocha la tête avec un air de dégoût sur son visage avant de porter son attention à sa vieille camarade.

«-Tu viens en bas, Parkinson? Nott prépare quelque chose d'intéressant pour répliquer face à cette stupide histoire de verrues.

Pansy se retourna, avec un regard incrédule, vers Greengrass. Hermione resta silencieuse, curieuse : être témoin des relations entre les Serpentard était une expérience nouvelle et absolument intéressante. Effectivement, jamais n'avait-elle pu observer d'une telle façon les rapports entretenus entre ces personnes qui semblaient avoir tant de plaisir à ridiculer les autres.

«-Tu plaisantes? Et les sortilèges qu'ont jetés Crabbe et Goyle sur ces jeunes Gryffondor pour leur faire nommer le coupable? demanda Pansy de sa petite voix aiguë.

«-Ça va pas la tête ? s'insurgea Greengrass visiblement mécontente. Pas besoin de tout détailler devant _elle_.

Hermione sourit discrètement; Parkinson était toujours aussi bête qu'un troll endormi. Ou peut-être davantage à bien y penser, se dit-elle alors qu'un sourire beaucoup moins discret se formait au coin de ses lèvres. La sorcière fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua le rangement de ses affaires - plaçant nonchalemment une pile de livre dans l'armoire qui lui avait été accordée.

«-Ça va, ça va, répondit Pansy comme si elle avait l'intention de régler la situation. Granger, tu n'as rien entendu, c'est clair? continua-t'elle sur un ton de menace. Si je te vois aller en parler à qui que ce soit…

«-Peu importe, l'interrompit Hermione. Je me fiche bien de ce que vous faites tant que personne n'en meurt ou n'est expulsé. Et puis, le coup des verrues n'est pas très convenable non plus, je vous l'accorde.

Pansy et Greengrass se regardèrent momentanément, réalisant enfin, semblait-il, qu'elles avaient avec elles une ancienne Gryffondor qui devait obligatoirement connaître l'auteur de la plaisanterie.

«-Hermione… commença Pansy d'une voix tout sauf naturelle.

«-Ça ne sert à rien, Pansy, je ne sais pas qui sont les responsables, l'arrêta Hermione, sans prendre seulement la peine de se retourner vers sa compagne de chambre.

Parkinson jeta un regard meurtrier à Hermione avant de se relever brusquement puis de s'adresser à Greengrass.

«-Bon, je vais aller voir les autres en bas, tu peux garder un œil sur celle-là j'espère ? lui demanda-t'elle.

«-Pourquoi pas, il faudrait bien qu'on fasse connaissance si on doit partager le même dortoir à présent, répondit cette dernière avec des yeux pétillants et son perpétuel air arrogant – et Hermione se demanda si elle espérait réellement impressionner quelqu'un avec cette attitude.

Pansy adressa un sourire forcé à sa condisciple – Hermione supposa que Pansy n'aimait peut-être pas non plus beaucoup Greengrass - puis se dirigea vers les escaliers étroits qui menaient à la salle commune, située à un niveau inférieur.

«-Je trouve ton histoire vraiment étrange Granger, dit soudainement Greengrass qui n'avait pas lâché Hermione des yeux. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu n'as pas vraiment l'âme d'une Serpentard. Je comprends mal quel tu sois atterie ici.

Hermione lui lança un regard méprisant.

«-Tu penses que ça me plaît peut-être? Les Serpentard sont idiots. Si j'avais, l'espace d'un instant, considéré sérieusement la possibilité de me retrouver avec vous, tu peux être certaine que j'aurais renoncé à cette seconde répartition. Malheureusement, il semble qu'il soit désormais trop tard. Alors, je vous ressemble probablement plus qu'on ne le pensait, ce qui est loin d'être un compliment si tu veux mon avis.

«-Non mais, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Granger? Venir nous insulter _ici_? s'insurgea Greengrass qui tendit la main en direction de la poche droite de sa robe de sorcier, où, devina Hermione, devait se trouver sa baguette de sorcier.

«-Tu devais bien te douter de ce que je pense de vous puisque tu dis que je n'ai pas l'âme d'une Serpentard. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut bien faire. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre détachée – elle ne voulait pas provoquer de conflit avec ses futurs condisciples et ne pouvait se permettre un duel de baguette avec sa compagne de chambre… même si ce fut fort tentant.

«-Je dois te surveiller, on n'a pas vraiment confiance tu sais, répliqua Greengrass avec un sourire goguenard.

«-Alors, vous allez engager quelqu'un afin de me surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur ving-quatre, je suppose? Vous avez peut-être peur que je lise vos journaux intimes afin de livrer leur contenu inestimable aux autorités concernées? s'exclama Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie.

«-Bon, très bien! s'emporta Greengrass en levant les bras dans les airs. Mais je te préviens, si je remarque le moindre déplacement dans mes affaires…

«-Bien sûr, d'affreuses conséquences, je sais, répondit distraitement Hermione en caricaturant leurs menaces.

Greengrass haussa un sourcil.

«-Eh bien oui, c'est ça, répliqua cette dernière avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers les escaliers en jurant entre ses dents.

La dernière chose que vit Hermione, avant que sa condisciple ne disparaisse au bas des marches, fut sa longue chevelure noire virevolter au rythme de ses enjambés rapides. Hermione soupira, heureuse d'être enfin seule. À vrai dire, la sorcière s'attendait bien à ce genre d'accueil, mais c'était très dur sur le moral. Partager un dortoir avec Parkinson, Greengrass et Bulstrode n'avait véritablement rien de très attrayant.

Hermione soupira et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. L'allure du dortoir faisait penser à l'intérieur d'une caverne. En effet, les murs semblaient avoir été fassonnés à même le roc et les lampes accrochées ici et là faisaient penser à des torches. L'endroit était assez restreint : les lits, les armoires et les tables de chevet occupaient presque tout l'espace disponible. Cependant, ce qu'avait d'abord remarqué la sorcière en entrant, c'était la couleur verte dominante. Absolument tout en comportait : en passant par les lampes, les couvertures, les poignées des armoires et les accessoires des jeunes filles – robes, chapeaux et objets d'encouragement pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Greengrass semblait d'ailleurs posséder une grande collection d'objets magiques représentants des serpents, tous étalés sur sa table de chevet.

Alors que Hermione continuait son observation des lieux – chose qu'elle n'aurait pas osé faire en présence de ses compagnes de chambre - la nouvelle Serpentard aperçut son reflet dans le miroir de Parkinson, accroché au mur près de son lit. On ne pouvait certainement pas dire que la robe de Serpentard lui allait mal, mais cela lui fit tout de même un pincement au cœur. Elle ne faisait plus partie de la maison Gryffondor : elle ne pourrait plus supporter Harry et Ron lors des matchs de Quidditch – même si elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cela -, ne pourrait plus faire gagner des points à Gryffondor. Mais plutôt en faire gagner à Serpentard…

Et à bien y penser…Cela aurait un impact gigantesque sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec certains professeurs. Par exemple, comment se dérouleraient à présent les cours de Potions avec Rogue? Daignerait-il enfin entendre ses réponses maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de sa maison? Elle se demandait bien comment il réagirait désormais avec elle. D'autre part, la sorcière n'avait pas très hâte de se retrouver au cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, imaginant bien l'attitude qu'aurait à son endroit son ancienne responsable. Le pire, c'est qu'elle devait passer à travers tout ça toute seule. C'était la première fois depuis bien des année qu'elle se retrouvait sans le support de ses deux meilleurs amis. Cela promettait bien d'être difficile.

Sans un certain soulagement, la sorcière plaça le dernier de ses livres dans son armoire, heureuse d'avoir enfin terminé la relocalisation de ses effets – pour ne pas dire le déménagement. Elle entreprit de s'étendre sur son lit lorsqu'une voix provenant du bas des escaliers retentit à ses oreilles

«-Granger? Tu peux venir?

Le timbre de la voix de Pansy Parkinson démontrait clairement qu'elle faisait un effort considérable pour se montrer courtoise et qu'en réalité, devina Hermione, elle ne souhaitait pas du tout que la sorcière accepte de les rejoindre.

«-Pourquoi faire? demanda Hermione, surprise.

«-Écoute, viens ou reste là, c'est tout! s'exclama Parkinson d'une voix qui se fit de plus en plus lointaine puisqu'elle semblait retourner dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes puis décida d'y aller : après tout, elle aurait bien à affronter les Serpentard un jour ou l'autre. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire immédiatement, une bonne fois pour toute.

En s'introduisant dans les escaliers, un tumulte de voix provenant de la Salle Comme se faufila jusqu'à Hermione et la sorcière se rendit compte sans étonnement qu'elle constituait le sujet principal de discussion de la foule qui s'était rassemblée plus bas.

Durant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi l'étrange répartition d'Hermione Granger, beaucoup de hiboux de parents d'élèves de Serpentard avaient traversé l'aire de l'école pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur. On tentait par tous les moyens d'annuler la répartition : une ancienne Gryffondor n'avait certainement pas sa place avec des enfants de Mangemorts. Bien entendu, on ne l'expliquait pas de cette manière, mais c'était tout comme. Les Serpentard, qui réalisaient maintenant avec horreur que la jeune fille était bien la pour rester (suite notamment aux réponses de Dumbledore à leurs parents), se montraient beaucoup moins discrets et n'hésitaient pas à faire part de leur mécontentement lorsque l'occasion se montrait. Par exemple, lorsque Hermione était venue s'installer à table pour déjeuner le jour précédent, toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité de sa chaise s'étaient déplacés pour s'éloigner d'elle, ce qui avait bien fait rire quelques Serpentard tels que Malefoy et Parkinson.

Maintenant, tous les regards convergèrent à son endroit tandis qu'elle marchait avec une certaine assurance vers le groupe de Serpentard dans lequel se trouvait Pansy, même si elle n'avait pas véritablement envie de les rejoindre.

Elle vit d'abord Pansy, qui se tourna vers elle, les bras croisés et aussitôt elle lui adressa son fidèle sourire arrogant. Ensuite, Greengrass, Crabbe et Nott se retournèrent, lui jetant un coup d'œil inexpressif, mais tout de même incontestablement méprisant. Puis, assis comfortablement sur le fauteuil de cuir faisant face à un foyer, se trouvait Malefoy.

Son visage en pointe se tourna vers elle et ses yeux pâles se plissèrent comme s'il essayait de percevoir quelque chose qui se déroulait derrière elle. Il semblait particulièrement mécontent et n'essaya pas une seconde de dissimuler cette expression de fureur lorsqu'il l'observa se joindre à eux.

«-Bon, tu vois, commença lentement Nott avec un air narquois, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre les Serpentard, nous avons besoin de ton… expertise. En fait… On aimerait bien que tu nous prouves aussi ton appartenance à Serpentard. Faire d'une baguette deux sorts, comme ils disent.

«-Tu nous aides à nous venger des Gryffondor et nous ne ferons pas tout en notre pouvoir pour te nuire, résuma Malefoy qui semblait trouver que son compagnon élaborait un peu trop.

Hermione resta immobile et les regarda tous alternativement avant de prendre la parole d'un ton incrédule.

«-Vous plaisantez, non? Et vous venger de quoi au juste?

Malefoy et Nott se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice.

«-La Poudre à Verrue! s'exclama soudainement Pansy derrière eux, comme si c'était la plus évidente des choses. Ne nous fais pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant!

«-Et de toute façon, l'interrompit Nott, c'est aussi pour nous montrer que tu es bien une Serpentard. Un test d'entrée, si tu préfères…

«-Je n'ai pas à vous prouver quoi que ce soit! s'emporta Hermione mais elle réalisa, immédiatement sa phrase terminée, qu'il lui serait probablement préférable de coopérer.

Les Serpentard durent se rendre compte de cette prise de conscience car ils ne répliquèrent pas à se remarque, se contentant de se jeter quelques discrets coups d'œil satisfaits. Quant à lui, Malefoy se croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et prit la parole d'une voix qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop bien celle d'une autre discussion.

«-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix de toute façon… commença-t'il en haussant un sourcil.

Et il ajouta avec une pointe d'ironie, fidèle à son habitude, sans réaliser l'impact de sa déclaration :

_« Deviens Serpentard, Granger. »_

Et Hermione ne put empêcher la formation de quelques frissons dans le bas de son dos.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux. Malefoy la regarda avec des yeux brillants avant de sourire méchamment.

* * *

...

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires par les reviews! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message pour le chapitre 3 :

draymione : Moui bon, il aura fallu encore qqtemps… je n'étais pas satisfaite du chapitre alors j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de le poster. Désolée!

Dragonia : Merci beaucoup , voici la suite ! Le chapitre suivant promet d'être encore mieux.

fritedouze : Drago n'a pas encore confiance en Hermione.. Mais ça viendra. Et je n'en dis pas plus Merci de ton commentaire!

Kaorulabelle : Oui, je vis la même chose pour les fics que je suis… C'est difficile d'écrire très rapidement pour moi, j'en suis désolée !

Mademoiselle Mime : Merci et voilà le quatrième chapitre !

Pierre de lune : Voilà! Merci du commentaire!

Mary : Merci beaucoup :o)

Angel of shadow : On a vu un peu ce qui se passait du côté des Serpentard, mais ce sera plus visible dans le chapitre 5 Merci du review !

Lisalune : Merci beaucoup pour le problème de tiret! Je mets une mise à jour sur l'autre fic d'ici quelques jour, c'est presque tout paufiné. Merci!

Bridgess-the-fantastic : Merci bien! Voilà la suite même si l'attente aura été plus longue que prévu.

Slydawn : lol tant mieux : j'adore les reviews développés ! Merci

Jay : Si son plan fonctionnera ? On l'espère bien. Seule la suite nous le dira Merci !

Aphélie : Merci ma chère!

Poupoux : lol j'espère quand même que tu prendras la peine de lire la suite, même si le délai aura été long :oP Désolée !

zeeve lelula : J'essayerai de me reprendre pour le prochain chapitre.. Mais je pense que je suis simplement très lente! Rhalala :oS

lady 22 : lol la voici !

Audinette : Salut Merci beaucoup du commentaire! Non, ce n'est pas indiscret, j'ai 17 ans

Her-mio-neu :oD merci beaucoup ! C'est très encourageant et c'est vraiment ce que j'essaye de faire : rendre l'histoire plausible… Alors si tu as l'impression que ça l'est, j'ai réussi mon écriture Merci encore!

sophorasi : Je ne vous oublie pas, c'est certain! Je suis assez lente, c'est le problème… Mais tu peux compter sur moi pour continuer, même si ça prend parfois du temps.

Virginia C. Weasley : lol quel honneur! Merci! La suite a tardé, mais c'est que je n'avais pas l'impression

lilouthephoenix : lol oui, j'imagine bien moi aussi les réactions merci beaucoup !

Sweety-Witches : Merci, c'est très gentil!

HalfWomanHalfBiscuit : La voici !

Lunder : J'ai essayé de me dépêcher lol, enfin, voici la suite

fleur des neiges : La fic est dans le thème Drago/Hermione, alors je te laisse deviner ;o) Pour sa relation avec Harry et Ron… Disons qu'on ne les verra pas énormément au cours de la fic, mais ils garderont un rôle secondaire. Merci :o)


	5. Mot de l'auteur

Eh nah, je ne suis pas disparue de la map malgré ce qui pourrait sembler. La fanfiction « Devenir Serpentard » sera poursuivie prochainement; n'ayez pas de craintes. J'ai simplement vécu un déménagement récemment et j'ai donc été contrainte de me passer d'ordinateur pendant quelques temps et n'ai pu continuer l'écriture de cette histoire, mais je compte bien m'y remettre. En effet, j'aurai un ordinateur en ma possession à partir de samedi prochain et je vais tâcher de continuer. Soyez patients, je vous en prie, votre compréhension sera récompensée . Je tiens à remercier les derniers reviewers qui n'ont pas laissé tomber (notamment cette chère Hermione 46 ;o)) et vous tous qui continuez à lire mon histoire incomplète… Je me remets au boulot rapidement et désolée de ce possible faux-espoir en ayant remarqué qu'une « update » avait été faite ici.

De plus, je vous signale que je vais finalement remettre à jour ma deuxième fanfiction intitulée « Les tourments du passé » qui avait été négligée. Les chapitres seront légèrement remaniés de la version originale, mais la durée séparant ces deux parutions assurera certainement l'oubli dans votre esprit de la composition initiale.

Bref, je vous promets des updates qui en vaudront la peine très bientôt. Je continue à lire attentivement vos reviews et ils me font tous très plaisir.

Merci beaucoup

_LilVanille_ :o)


End file.
